Stage Flirting
by Kehai-chama
Summary: Their movements were so natural, so fluid. They both wondered if they were still putting on a show or not. [TOFUU] [ONE SHOT]


**Disclaimer:** The song "Way Back Into Love" came from the movie "Music and Lyrics" so it belongs to its proper owners. Same goes for Flame of Recca.

**Author's Notes:** Heheehehe. I wrote this thing last night with the help of my online friend, Mirai (waves to michan) Huggggeeee thank you goes to her! I have to say that this is my favorite among the ToFuu stories I've written XD. Originally, the song I wanted to use for this story was "At the Beginning" but that got nix when my LSS for "Way Back Into Love" became imminent. The song just... Fits! Oh, I also recommend listening to the song (the version of Alex and Cora) because the tempo follows the flow of the story :3.

Enough rambling! Read on and enjoy

Oh yeah, I almost forgot:

_Fuuko singing_

**Tokiya singing**

**_ Duet_**

* * *

**Stage Flirting**

"Mi-channnn"

"No."

"Come on, Mi-channnnnn."

"For the nth time Kirisawa, no."

"AGH! COME FUCKING ON!"

"You're very_ persuasive_, ne?_"_

"Damn straight! COME HERE ASS!"

Fuuko pried off Tokiya from their table and dragged him to the karaoke bar's stage. The boy now regretted in going along with this "excursion" as Yanagi had put it.

Actually, he wouldn't have minded it at all if they were in a private room, just embarrassing themselves in front of friends and whatnot. But everybody – except himself, of course – wanted to sing in front of the entire karaoke bar.

It had the right ambiance for a wannabe pop star; big stage, bright lights, fog machine (That's right. A _fog machine_). It was a bit too much for "Open Mike Night" but the people loved it.

Apparently, so did the rest of the Hokage.

"Okay," Fuuko hissed while looking through a song book "I'll make you a deal. We're doing a duet. So, if I really bombed my part, you're free to leave the stage."

The swordsman liked the deal so far and the girl continued.

"But! If I sing beautifully, you'll have to stay."

"Kirisawa—"

"I'm not finished," she swatted the song book at his arm "Now, if you bombed, I'll personally drag our sorry asses off the stage, then I'll drag Yanagi-chan and Recca so they'll finish the song."

"So… That's all she wrote?"

"Pretty much."

"…"

"I'll pick an easy song. Don't worry, you baby." Before Tokiya could say anything, the wind girl scurried over to the karaoke machine operator and told the guy what numbers he should push.

"8453, miss?"

"Yeah, thanks mister!" With that, she flounced back to the older boy's side.

"Yo," She poked the Ensui master's shoulder "I'll tell you a secret. I suck MAJORLY. What have you got to lose? HMMM??"

"Let's just get this over with, you monkey."

"I should've picked a 5 minute song then."

"You wouldn't—"

"Psych. Hehe, relax Mi-chan. This is painless."

"Just start already!"

Fuuko gestured to the karaoke operator that they were good to go. The boy squinted at the screen, making sure he read the title of the song right.

"'Way Back Into Love'? Are you implying something?"

"Shut up and just listen to me bomb okay? God!"

The whole karaoke bar was silent when the piano intro was played on the speakers. Tokiya braced himself for his immediate exit. He glanced at the screen and it showed that the female part was sung first.

_I've been living with a shadow over head  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

She didn't bomb at all. Fuuko was in tune and her voice was surprisingly pleasant. What didn't match the voice was the smirk she wore. It was saying "_Your turn." _

**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time, to clear a little space in the corners of my mind**

It was the girl's turn to be surprised. She was now convinced that her ex-teammate was multi-talented. And the females in the audience concurred whole-heartedly.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Ohh…**_

"HAH! YOU HAVE TO STAY BIYOTCH!" Fuuko yelled into the mike, ruining the moment for Tokiya.

"Kirisawa—"

"Epp! My turn again!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

She removed the mike from the stand and sauntered over to Tokiya. He kept a wary eye on her as he backed away. He almost fell off the stage. Well, two can play at that game.

**I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
**

Grabbing her shoulder and peering down at her, he emphasized, "**I could use some direction, and I'm open to your suggestions**.**" **

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
**_

Fuuko did not miss a beat. She looked up at him and touched his face when she sang "_**And If I open my heart again. I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end."**_

The crowd was loving their little act. The trouble was it felt a little too authentic for the both of them. The Fuujin master decided to lessen the tension the only way she knew how: Physical force.

_Ohhhh…_

**Ohhhhh--- Ooof!**

She elbowed the swordsman at the second "Ohhhh." The crowd also lapped that up.

_Hohhhhhhhoooo_

Fuuko snickered when the deed was done while Tokiya rubbed his sore part.

"Mi-chan! Just a little more. Come on!"

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
or if anybody feels the way I feel  
_

"_I need inspiration." _The older boy tilted her chin up.

"_Not just another negotiation."_ She placed her hand on his chest.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
and If I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
and if you help me to start again  
you know that I'll be there for you in the end.**_

They both turned to the audience and sang the chorus once more. Their movements were so natural, so fluid. They both wondered if they were still putting on a show or not.

"Big finish." Fuuko said with a wink.

_Ohhhhohhhhh…_

She turned away from Tokiya and stepped back. The swordsman grabbed her forearm, holding her back.

_Hooohooooo…_

**Ohhohhh…**

He approached her slowly, staring directly into her eyes. His hand reached out, then hesitated to touch her again.

_Whoaaaohh…_

Tokiya surprised them both. He took Fuuko's hand in his and tugged her closer to him.

_Whoooaaahoooh…_

Fuuko gently placed her head on his chest and looked up at him with an earnest expression. He found himself holding his breath.

**Ohhohhhh…**

The older boy rested his forehead against the wind girl's. She felt the blood rush to her face.

_Ohhhohoohh…_

The last adlib was sung softly because Fuuko came to the realization that there was a nonexistent distance between her and Tokiya. They were brought out to their stupor when the audience cheered wildly for them.

"Fuuko-channnn! You were so cooool!" It was Yanagi's voice that brought her back to her senses. The Fuujin master distanced herself from the boy to answer her friend.

"Yanagi-channnnnn! Thank youuuu! Thank you very much, everyoneeeee! Clap for my singing partner. Come on!"

They both bowed and said their thanks. The boy then marched her off to the side, wanting to clarify something. Stopping backstage, he turned her around to face him, and said in the most astonished voice, "What. Was. That?"

"Stage Flirting."


End file.
